All the things she said
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Dicen que es un error. Dicen que está mal. Todas las cosas que dicen están corriendo por mi cabeza. No supe cómo comenzó, no supe cómo detenerlo. Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga. Maka ha sido la única en brindarme su apoyo. ¿Seré capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de este amor?


Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores. ¿Me extrañaron? owo Yo sé que no u.u  
Lamento no haber escrito nada hasta ahora. Mi cabeza no había estado preparada para imaginar más historias.  
Pero esta vez la imaginación me golpeó, dándome excelentes ideas de fanfics :D

Esta vez comenzaré con algo diferente, y es este songfic CroMa (CronaxMaka)  
Lo siento, Kid, esta vez la pareja de Crona será Maka xD

Espero les guste esta historia ^^  
La idea original era de mi hermana. A decir verdad, ella estaba escribiendo éste fic y yo iba a hacer la continuación, pero su archivo se borró y no respaldó, le dio coraje y me dejó escribir su fic.  
Pero respetaré algunas ideas de su fic porque estaba genial (llevaba d capítulos la tonta ¬¬)

En fin, a leer ^^

**Soul Eater y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**  
**Canción All the things she said pertenece a mis amores tATu**  
**Idea principal del songfic pertenece a mi hermana Hainne-Katagawa**  
**El resto de la historia me pertenece**

* * *

**All the things she said**

**Capítulo 1.- Querido diario.**

La mañana era cálida.

Un despertador se activó, interrumpiendo el dulce sueño de una joven.

Con pereza, ésta estiró el brazo hacia la alarma para apagarla, y segundo después se incorporó en la cama. Se estiró y bostezó un par de veces.

A la vez, miró a su alrededor, reconociendo su habitación.

Apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo para poder asomar las piernas, ponerse sus pantuflas y dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera sostener la perilla, la puerta se abrió desde el otro lado.

-Crona, querida, es hora de… Oh vaya, ya estás despierta.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien.

-Me alegro. Bueno, ve a ducharte, el desayuno estará listo cuando salgas, así que apresúrate.

La joven pelirosa obedeció a su madre, se dirigió al baño y comenzó su rutina.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Crona se encontraba lista para desayunar.

Se puso los zapatos, tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina.

-Tu plato está en la mesa.

-Gracias.

Antes de que la chica se sentara, un gato color negro con una x blanca en su rostro, tomó el asiento.

-Ragnarok, sabes que ese es mi lugar.

El gato se limitó a maullar un par de veces.

Crona miró debajo de la mesa. El plato de su mascota estaba vacío.

-Así que es eso. Ven, te daré un poco de leche.

El gato parecía comprender lo que su dueña decía, así que bajó de la silla y la siguió.

-Aquí tienes.- Crona colocó el plato en el piso y Ragnarok comenzó a beber la leche.

Acto seguido, ella tomó asiento para desayunar, al igual que su madre.

-Crona, al parecer esta semana llegaré tarde. Tenemos muchos pacientes por atender, así que…

-No podrás llevarme a la escuela. Descuida, te he dicho que puedo ir por mi cuenta.- Completó la oración con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero me preocupa que te vaya a suceder algo.

-Mamá, puedo cuidarme sola. Estoy a punto de terminar la secundaria, ya no soy una niña, así que no te preocupes. Además, si tanto te inquieta mi seguridad, desde ayer llamé a Maka para que vayamos juntas a la escuela.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no es molesto para ella?

-Al contrario. Siempre ha querido acompañarme, pero como siempre me llevas en auto…

-Comprendo. Bueno, si Maka te acompañará, estaré tranquila.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la conversación fue interrumpida cuando el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser Maka, yo abro la puerta.

-Invítala a pasar.

La pelirosa se aproximó a la entrada, franqueó la puerta y reconoció a su amiga.

-Buenos días, Crona.- Saludó Maka con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Respondió de la misma forma. – Ven, pasa, en unos minutos estaré lista.

Maka aceptó la invitación y se dirigió a la sala.

-Buenos días, Maka.

-Buenos días, Medusa.

-Crona me contó que estarás pasando por ella para ir a la escuela. Te agradezco mucho, debe ser un poco molesto.

-Descuide, es un placer para mi. Ir sola a la escuela no es muy divertido. Además, sé que es difícil ser la mejor doctora del hospital.- Dijo con unas risitas.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que Maka no se enfadaría. Además, nos turnaremos. Un día Maka vendrá por mi, y al siguiente yo pasaré por ella. Así que no te preocupes.

-Esa es una gran idea. Bueno chicas, deben apresurarse o se les hará tarde.

-En un momento estoy lista, debo ir por algo.

Crona subió hacia su habitación, mientras Maka y Medusa charlaban un poco en la sala mientras esperaban.

-Oh, antes de que lo olvide, toma esto, Maka. Lo preparé para ti.

-¿Huh? Un… ¿postre?

-Así es, un flan para ser exacta. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero de verdad te agradezco que seas tan buena con mi hija.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, desde que se conocieron el año pasado, gracias a ti, Crona ha cambiado un poco. De niña, era muy retraída y no socializaba mucho con las personas. Creí que con el tiempo cambiaría, pero empeoró un poco, a tal grado que siempre decía que no sabía cómo lidiar con las cosas.

Maka río un poco.

-Bueno, supongo que eso no ha cambiado. Cuando Crona se pone nerviosa o se asusta, dice que no sabe lidiar con la situación. Normalmente eso pasa cuando debemos exponer frente a la clase.

-Mamá, Maka… Dejen de hablar de mi, me incomoda un poco.- Dijo la pelirosa mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Pero no estamos diciendo nada malo.

-Lo sé, pero… es que no…

-No sé cómo lidiar con eso.- Terminaron la frase en unísono Maka y Medusa, mientras reían a la vez.

-No es divertido.- Refunfuñó Crona.

-De acuerdo, ya no hablaré más de ti con tu madre, si quieres. Y ya debemos irnos.

-Nos vamos, mamá.

-Cuídense mucho. Y recuerda preparar tu cena, hacer tu tarea, alimentar a Ragnarok y no esperarme por las noches.- Dijo Medusa, quién se colocó frente a su hija y plató un beso en su frente.

-Lo sé. Salva a muchos pacientes esta semana.

-Lo intentaré.

-Adiós.- Se despidió Maka.

************************/**

Las clases habían concluido.

Crona y Maka guardaban sus cosas para esperar a sus amigos e ir por un helado.

-Me adelantaré. Sabes que a Soul no le gusta esperar.- Dijo Maka a su amiga.

-De acuerdo, yo los alcanzo.

Maka asintió y corrió fuera del salón.

Al terminar de guardar el último libro en su mochila, Crona se levantó de su asiento. De repente sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro y algo o "alguien" hizo que cayera al piso.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas.- Dijo una chica de largos cabellos oscuros.

-¡Jacquie! ¿Qué sucede, por qué tardas tanto?- Dijo una voz desde la entrada.

-Lo siento, Kim. Es solo que ésta tonta interrumpe mi paso.

Kim se acercó hacia ambas chicas. Miró de pies a cabeza a Crona, quién ya se encontraba de pie, y la empujó, haciéndola caer de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Estorbas, Gorgon.

-Lo…Lo siento… yo…

-Pues si tanto lo sientes, sería mejor que te hicieras a un lado para que podamos pasar.- Dijo de manera imponente Jacqueline.

Crona se hizo a un lado, y ambas chicas, entre risitas, salieron del salón.

El salón estaba casi vació. Crona era la única ahí.

Se pudo de pie, sacudió su falda y recogió las cosas que se habían caído junto a ella.

Cuando había terminado, tomó su mochila y al salir del salón, se encontró con sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió, Crona? No llegaste, así que vinimos por ti.

-Lo siento… es sólo que… tropecé y mis cosas cayeron.

-¿Y qué tanto llevas? Es decir, tardaste demasiado.- Exclamó un joven albino de ojos rojizos.

-¡Soul! No exageres, solo pasaron 10 minutos.

-Como sea, debes tener más cuidado, Crona. Podrías lastimarte.- Dijo un joven de cabellos color azabache y con 3 peculiares líneas en la mitad de los mismos.

-Lo… Lo siento… Tendré más cuidado, Kid.

-No te preocupes. A todos nos suceden accidentes, aunque Otros no lo entiendan.- Dijo Maka, lanzando una mirada a Soul.

-Bien, bien exageré. Lo siento. Ahora larguémonos antes de que Black*Star se vaya de la heladería… O se coma todos los helados.

Todos asintieron y partieron a la heladería.

*******************/**

La tarde había caído.

Después de pasar por un helado, los chicos se dirigieron a la mansión de Kid para ayudarse con su tarea.

-Finalmente terminamos.- Dijo Maka, cerrando un libro.

-Así es. Incluso terminamos el proyecto que es para la siguiente semana.- Respondió Kid.

-Fue demasiado fácil, no sé de qué se quejan.- Argumentó Black*Star.

-¿Fácil? Eso lo dices porque siempre te la pasas copiando la tarea que Soul copia.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan gruñona, Maka. Después de todo, el punto es hacerla, no importa el método que uses.- Contestó Soul.

-Bien, después no se quejen si reprueban por no saber nada.

-Nadie podrá reprobar al grandioso Black*Star, y si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Si, claro. Ya llevas 3 materias reprobadas. Por eso tienes clases extracurriculares.- Se burló Kid.

-¡Ja! Eso no es nada, verás que las pasaré.

-Estamos terminando la secundaria, así que apresúrate o te quedarás otro año aquí.- Dijo Maka.

Todos reían, excepto Crona. Se encontraba muy pensativa.

-Crona... ¿estás bien?- Preguntó su amiga.

-Ahh… yo, si estoy bien.

-No lo pareces. Estás muy distraída desde que salimos de la escuela. ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Kid mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de la pelirosa.

Ésta se sonrojó.

-Y..y…yo… si, estoy bien… es solo que pienso en algunas cosas.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó Soul.

-Bu…bueno…- Todos la miraron atentamente. –C…creo que olvidé alimentar a Ragnarok.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Olvidaste alimentar a tu gato? Tu madre puede hacerlo, ¿no?- Preguntó Black*Star.

-Podría, pero no estará en casa por las noches.

-¿Temporada larga de nuevo?- Preguntó Kid.

-Así es. ¿Saben? Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que debería irme ya o mamá se preocupará.

-Tienes razón, está comenzando a oscurecer.

-Descuiden, los llevaré a casa.

-Muchas gracias, Kid.

Los chicos guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación hacia la salida.

Kid llamó a su chofer, éste trajo una limusina y los chicos la abordaron.

Cada uno fue llevado a casa.

La última en ser llevada, fue Crona.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo Kid.

Él salió primero, después ofreció su mano a la pelirosa para que la ayudara a salir.

Ella aceptó.

-G…gracias, Kid.

-Recuerda tener cuidado. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

-Lo tendré, gracias. Hasta mañana.

Antes de partir, Kid se acercó al rostro de Crona, y besó suavemente su mejilla.

Subió a la limusina y partió a su hogar.

Crona se quedó paralizada por el beso, y su rostro se tornó rojo.

Inmediatamente entró a su hogar.

Encendió las luces, y lo primero que vio fue un hambriento Ragnarok.

-Ya oí, en un momento lleno tu plato.

Crona se dirigió a la cocina, abrió un bote que contenía alimento para gatos, la vertió en el plato de Ragnarok y lo llevó a la sala.

El gato no tardó ni un segundo en probar su alimento.

La joven apagó la luz de la sala y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

Encendió la luz, dejó si mochila en el escritorio y se acostó en la cama.

Al hacerlo, se levantó rápidamente debido a un dolor en el hombro.

Se quitó el suéter y la blusa, y lo que observó fue un pequeño moretón.

Inmediatamente recordó su encuentro con Kim y Jacqueline.

Del escritorio sacó un pequeño botiquín, del cual extrajo una crema.

La colocó sobre el moretón, y después colocó una gasa.

-Con esto no dolerá mucho para mañana.- Dijo para sí misma.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, y de debajo de su almohada extrajo un diario.

Lo abrió, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido diario:_

_El día de hoy fue normal. Mamá trabajará hasta tarde esta semana, por lo cual asumo que no la veré hasta la siguiente semana._

_Siempre promete llegar temprano e irse después de dejarme en la escuela. Lamentablemente el tiempo transcurre rápido en el hospital, y termina olvidándolo._

_Atender pacientes, salvar vidas… Es un trabajo difícil ser la mejor cirujana del hospital y una de las mejores de Death City. Pero también es difícil ser madre y cuidar de mí._

_Jamás me he molestado por eso. Pero ella cree que lo hago._

_Siempre le he dicho que entiendo su trabajo y que su tiempo en el hospital no es el mismo que en casa. Pero al parecer ella no me entiende a mi en ese sentido._

_Como sea, seguramente se disculpará de nuevo por no cumplir su promesa._

_Pero realmente no me molesta. Solamente me entristece algunas veces._

_No sólo olvida el tiempo cuando está en el hospital. Sino que también se olvida de mí._

_En estas épocas me siento tan afortunada de ser la amiga de Maka._

_Cuando entristezco, ella me anima y le platico cómo me siento. Ella me entiende a la perfección. Es una chica con un gran corazón._

_Además, en la escuela fui agredida de nuevo por Kim y Jacqueline._

_No entiendo por qué, cada vez que Maka no está conmigo, me molestan. Yo no les he hecho nada, ni siquiera las miro. A veces siento que me vigilan, y eso me asusta._

_Buscan la manera de molestarme, por muy estúpida que sea su excusa. _

_Hoy, Jacqueline dijo que le estorbaba el paso. No puedo entenderlo, ella se sienta a dos lugares de distancia de mí. ¿Cómo podría estorbarle cuando ni siquiera estoy en su camino?_

_Como dije, siempre buscan excusas estúpidas para molestarme._

_Jacqueline me empujó y caí._

_Kim llegó, y cuando me había levantado, ella también me empujó, haciéndome caer nuevamente._

_Se burlaron y fueron. _

_Lo bueno fue que ésta vez no había nadie alrededor para que se burlaran de mi, como en otras ocasiones._

_Como sea, dentro de unos meses la secundaria se acaba y comenzaré la preparatoria._

_Es un alivio. A pesar de que ellas se inscribirán a la misma preparatoria que yo, no creo que quedemos en el mismo salón o clase. Sería demasiada coincidencia._

_Debido al golpe que recibí por parte de Jacqueline, en mi hombro tengo un moretón. Pero estoy segura que en unos días desaparecerá._

_Lo que siempre me pregunto es ¿por qué nunca les digo nada, o por qué no le digo a alguien sobre lo que hacen ellas conmigo?_

_Supongo que porque aún soy una cobarde._

_Cuando mamá y Maka hablaban de mí en la mañana, sentí que soy una mentirosa._

_Mamá dice que cambié. Pero a decir verdad, no he cambiado del todo. Sigo siendo la pequeña niña cobarde de antes._

_Pero, tampoco quiero ocasionar problemas en la escuela. Estamos a punto de terminarla, y si hablo, probablemente algo malo sucedería._

_No quisiera imaginarme que los profesores o el director amenacen a Kim y Jacqueline con que, si continúan molestándome, no les permitirá salir de la escuela cuando el ciclo termine._

_Conociéndolas, seguramente en un futuro no lejano se vengarán de mí. Así es ese tipo de personas._

_Seguiré callada hasta que esto termine. Después de todo, he soportado su abuso desde el año pasado. Solo debo esperar unos 3 meses más y la tortura terminará_."

Al terminar de escribir, Crona guardó el diario bajo su almohada nuevamente.

Se quitó el uniforme y puso el pijama, bajó por su cena, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó para descanar.

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**(Running through my head)**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**(Running through my head)**_

_**This is not enough**_

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Sé que aún no hay nada interesante (solo el beso que Kid le da a Crona... Lo siento, no puedo evitar dejar de escribir algo relacionado a ellos dos xD)  
Pero descuiden, que a partir del siguiente capi ésto tendra forma ^^  
Continuo hasta la siguiente semana.

Nos leemos la siguiente vez~


End file.
